


Soul-Mate Of A Bear

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Children, F/M, Fighting, Love, Orc, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: Soul-mates are important. Would you follow rumours that say they might be alive? What if you thought yours was dead, only to find them fighting to get back to you?





	Soul-Mate Of A Bear

He had met her while in captivity. She was only ten and cowering in the corner, after Azog had taken her parents out of the cage. Her name was Kala, his soul-mate and she was crying and calling for her parents to come back for her. He did not know what to think or say.

He only felt anger on her behalf. Part of him wanted nothing but to comfort her, tell her that everything would be ok. But all he could do was growl and try to get to her before Azog decided to use her as his next toy, before he killed her. He was her only companion her sanity. 

Seven years later they somehow got separated in an uprise and Beorn managed to escape. He searched for her and the other skin-gangers that were held captive but never found any. She had also escaped and went towards the west, almost reaching the Shire. After a year of searching everywhere, he reluctantly gave up on find any of his kind still alive, and just accepted his fate as the last of his kind. But deep in his heart, he could still somehow feel that she was still alive. Even though he didn't want to admit it out loud, he wanted her to be alive and maybe see her once more before he died.

Three years later, he had found himself helping out the company of Thorin Oakenshield, in the Battle of the Five Armies. That was a choice he never regret it. For through this act of kindness he gained new friends and allies that visited him often. The person that mostly visited of course other than Radagast the Brown, was Gandalf the Grey, the wizard that was with Thorin’s company.

In one of his visits Gandalf told him, that he had heard rumours of a young skin-ganger that kept moving from place to place. “It can’t be. I searched for over a year and found no trace of any of them. What you heard must just be a regular bear and nothing more,” he said as he walked to stand in front of his fireplace.

“I know how you feel my friend. But what if it’s true? What if there is a young skin-changer out there and is able to lead you to others isn’t it worth checking the rumour out?” Gandalf asked him sincerely, knowing all too well what it’s like to put your faith in rumours, only to find out that they were not true at all to begin with. He would begin to search the next day he promised himself.

Meanwhile later that night, a few miles out of Beorn’s territory towards the west border, Kala was fighting an Orc pack. She had recently heard from a nearby town she had passed, that Azog, his son Bolg and their armies had been defeated in a great battle. Also that a skin-changer had aided in their downfall and he lived outside Mirkwood.

She did not really want to believe it, but if there was a slight chance for the rumours to be true, then she would travel across the whole of Middle Earth to find out. Especially if there was a chance it could be Beorn. She would have lost her sanity and life long ago if not for his presence. But as she was nearing his borders she was found by an Orc party. This was how she had ended in this predicament in the first place.

The only thing in her mind was that it had to be him. It just had to, or she might as well perish now. After what seemed like an hour, she managed to kill the Orc party, but she knew all too well that another wouldn’t be too far behind the one she just killed. Her only salvation was to find if the rumours were true about the skin-changer and if there was any chance it was him, her soul-mate.

She travelled through the night, ‘till morning and just as she entered his territory she was abused once again by another Orc party. She was too injured and exhausted to continue, but what other choice did she really have? So she gave her all on this last ditch effort. It was either live or die.

In the meantime, Beorn was patrolling near the west border when he heard the sound of battle and a bears' roar. But the roar was not that of a regular bear, no, it was one that belonged to another skin-changer. The fear that whoever this skin-changer was, might not survive, gave him strength to run faster.

All to soon he had reach his border were the skin-changer was being attacked, and what he saw made his heart burst through his chest. It was her, his soul-mate. She was injured and fighting for her life again. He saw red and charged with a fierce roar, like a Balrog was chasing him. The sound scared the Orc party enough, so Kala could get the upper hand on them, with Beorn’s help. And within a couple of minutes the Orc party was finally dead.

She looked at him for a moment and then transformed. He transformed also and slowly approach as if he went to fast she would bolt. “You…you’re re-really… a-alive,” she smiled at him tiredly. “Don’t… don’t e-ever leave me again” Kala said as she passed out. Beorn quickly caught her, and took her to his home.

For two days Kala was in and out of fevered sleep. Beorn was terrified so much so that he called upon Gandalf and Radagast for help. “Give her this potion it will help with the fever and put this ointment on her wounds,” Radagast told him. He had arrived quickly upon receiving his friend urgent message for help.

Gandalf had arrived soon after Radagast and made sure that he brought a few rangers that had agreed to help him petrol the outer perimeter of his borders. He walked into the room and after making sure that she was not at deaths door, he took Beorn outside and told him about the rangers that had agreed to help him petrol his borders. And that they had agreed never to enter his territory unless he said otherwise.

“What makes you think I want anyone’s help or want them near my borders at all,” Beorn almost yelled. He was so used to be alone. And now that he had found her, he did not know if he could trust anyone he never met before to help him protect his home. And he did not know if he could trust them to help him protect his soul-mate better.

“You asked for help when you found her at your borders being attacked by Orcs. This is the best way to keep them out and her safe. I understand it is not easy, but she is worth keeping safe. As her soul-mate, her safety should be your first priority, my friend,” Gandalf said as he patted his shoulder as he left to attend other business. Beorn knew that the wizard was right but when you grew up trusting no-one, it was hard to just switch it off.

He walked back into his room and walked up to the bed to look at her. His heart was aching to see her suffer. He knelt beside the bed and took hold of her hand. “I will do better this time around Kala. I swear on my life, that I will die before I let anyone ever hurt you again my soul,” he whispered to her with tears streaming down his face.

All of a sudden he felt her hand squeezed his and made him looked between her hand and face. His words had managed to get through her fevered mind. She fought to get to him as hard as she could. The help of the medicine had helped enough to wake her up and look at the face she had longed to see for years. And then she opened her eyes.

It had been almost a week that she had woken up, but she was still made to stay in bed. Beorn was still very worried that if she tried to get up and move about she would open her wounds. “Beorn I am better now you do not need to baby me so much. I have endured worse injuries than this,” she said as she waved him over to her.

He slowly walked up to her and pulled a chair and sat next to her. A sad look lingered upon his handsome face, as he took hold of her hand, unable to look her in the eyes. “I am truly sorry for not being able to protect you when we were younger. And then again when we managed to escape, I did not try as hard as I should. I…,” “Stop this, my soul. It is not your fault. You cannot control what is clearly out of your hands,” she said with a silly grin upon her face.

“How can you not hold this against me? You are a wonder my love. And I swear, from this moment on we will be together forever,” he promised Kala. She took hold of his face and kissed him. The kiss she gave him, promising of things to come, when she was fully healed. His only response to this kiss other than kissing her deeper was purr of approval.

Two weeks later she is up and around exploring the house and grounds around it. Beorn had told her, that no matter what, she could not go too far from the house. She was quite upset over it and had yelled that she is not a child to be cuddled. Beorn had just turned around and went to patrol the surrounding area.  
Kala had taken it upon herself to put the house in order. As time went by she tested the boundaries, only to have Beorn drag her back to the house, screaming and kicking. “You cannot do this to me. I had been a prisoner of Azog to long, to be confined in this place or any other again,” she yelled at him.

“I almost lost you once, and almost went crazy. What makes you think that I would survive loosing you a second time? I know you are your own person, but my heart and soul ache every time you are out of my sight,” he said. For a long while she just looked at him as if trying to come to a conclusion. She did understand fully what he meant. So she just thought with a grin, what the heck, if you cannot beat him, join him.

One moment Beorn was standing and the next he was on the ground with Kala straddling him. She wiggled a little, settling herself more firmly in his lap. Her eyes widened. Beorn groaned. “You're harder than a rock," you murmured, amazed. Her hips rolled forward of their own volition & she whimpered. "And possibly even larger, oh my goodness."

Before long they were both naked on the carpeted ground. He laid a trail of kisses. His mouth skimmed your ribcage and moved across your abdomen, down, down — she stopped breathing. Beorn leaned his forehead against your belly. She urged him on breathlessly, broken sounds of pleasure mingling with strangled pleas for more. His fingers skimmed over her opening and she moaned loudly driving him practically insane. He slowly prepared her.

She moved his hand away and with the other she took hold of his cock and rubbed it slowly. His cock twitched and he cursed, throwing his head back. His throat worked helplessly. She repeated the motion, caught in a haze of desire so strong; she barely knew what she was doing. Not being able to take it anymore she aligned herself with his cock and slowly lowered herself on it.

Before too long they found a rhythm that suited them. And all too soon they were both moaning. Beorn, not being able to take it any longer, flipped them around and took charge. Soon he lost all rhythm and his thrust became more sporadic. He was breathing hard, his own eyes dark with need. "Be-Beorn!" she whimpered.

When he saw how ruined she was he lost whatever control he had and with a few hard thrust they both came screaming each-others names. “Kala I cannot lose you ever again" he said out of breath. “You will not my love” she said with a smile.

Seven months later Gandalf came for a visit and found Kala sitting on Beorn’s lap heavily pregnant and content to stay there. "I see you are both doing well. That is good. Congratulations on the pregnancy," Gandalf told them with a bright smile. "Thank you. And you were right, I should have not given up on her," Beorn said as he rubbed her belly. "It is alright my heartbeat. I am here now and all is as it should be," Kala said as she kissed his forehead.

Gandalf just smiled happily at them. If this was what it meant to have a soul-mate then so be it. They would never be apart and nothing on Middle Earth would tear them apart ever again. And the thought that the race of skin-changers might endure and not vanish from Middle Earth made everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
